A Tale Of A Different Love
by Sailorsapphire1991
Summary: Arthur and Camelot have been plunged into a deep grief. Eve a basic Uni student who may just hold the answers Camelot needs to revive itself. Yet, there will be obstacles in their paths, Never ending love.   A tale of fantasy,love,revenge and grief.
1. Prologue

_AUTHORS NOTE: Yay! New story! I feel this is going to be better than the other king Arthur story I wrote . So this is not following the movie , but this story has been inspired by many movies, 'King Arthur', Disney's own 'A Knight In Camelot', 'Merlin and the book of beasts' and Warner Bro's ' Quest for Camelot' ,and my own ideas._

_I hope you enjoy, I feel like I really have a lead on this story and that I'm venturing into ideas I thought I never had ._

_SS_

_xoxo_

_Prologue_

_Screams pierced the air, cold beads of sweat dripped into a pool of silence, grunts and cries shattered the air of what was once a peaceful realm. The cries of childbirth were not uncommon, but The King mourned beside his wife , guilt rippling through his shaking body, he was the cause of her pain. Never had he felt this remorseful when blood of the enemy was dripping in droplets off the end of his silver sword. Yet, she was no his enemy. She was his wife. His lover. His best friend. And here she was fighting to keep 2 lives alive. If only fate had kept his carnal nature restrained. _

_"One more push!"_

_"PUSH!"_

_Shrills and screams rung through his ears only to die down into small whimpers of great pain, over come by a new born's wild cries of being brought into a cruel world. He looked up, the nurse holding a pink blanket, "A daughter , Sire." He stood, nodding his head in thank you, taking the babe and acknowledging it, stoking its soft cheek, the shadow of a small , weak smile twitched on his lips at the child's hair-soft as down. _

_Storm clouds continued to brew outside the windows, rain beat down , heavy as they dabbed Guinevere's forehead with a cool and damp cloth. Her breathes came heavy and an all new alarm crossed Arthur's face, "Arthur?" it came as a low rasp, "My love, please put me out of this-please-just-kill -me now!"_

_Arthur shook his head with all his strength, he hated seeing his true love fighting the curse upon her-the curse all men imposed on women, but he could not kill her it was against his nature. Carefully he sat down ,she lulled her head to the side and tried to smile at her daughter, "Guinevere, you have given what a man could never give." She tried to laugh at his flattery but it was a woman's job in a man's world. "For this I love you more than the Gods can see."_

_She shook her head and looked at her daughter through watering eyes, "Avalon." She whispered and kissed her forehead. A sudden gasp escaped from her, her eyes started to grow dull and her complexion grew pale . Arthur jumped up clutching the child to his chest as he watched in horror as the physicians swirled around his wife._

_It was the last breath Queen Guinevere took that night. Arthur from that night locked himself away racked with guilt and grief, mourning for the loss of his 10 year companion. He stood upon his balcony, looking out over the gardens of Camelot stretching out to the villages of Camelot and the sandy shores Guinevere pleasured herself with when she rode out on her beloved horse for freedom. He rose his face to the sky, the rain splashing into his rough and course skin, closing his eyes he remembered her smiling face, the joyful glow of pregnancy in her cheeks and her youthful appearance when he had first laid eyes on her in the clearing in the woods, un brushed and riding like a soldier. Captured his heart from the start._

_His eyes snapped open and he ran down the spiral staircase that led from her gardens to his balcony, sneaking out the secret entrance gates that were unguarded, only they knew about these gates it led to a clearing that trickled its way into the choppy white waves below the Ring of the Druids. He ran, his grief retreating back to the castle scarred of the open world, as he ran he felt free , he felt a weight about to lift off his shoulders. He dodged past the large stones and suddenly slowed to a slow walking pace. His hand travelled to the cold hilt of his sword. Excalibur , the sharp blame that could shatter lives in a blink of an eye, it was merciless, it did not fear anyone who challenged it's powers. He drew the sword, its slithering sound screeched as it was pulled out of its retirement. He turned the blade in his hand, unafraid of its sharp edges. The emerald eye of the dragon winked at him in the moon light, a sob racked through his bones and a great cry escaped him as he , with all his strength plunged the sword into the stone. Imprisoning its power until needed. Through his Grief he kneeled blinded by the death of Guinevere, he could not bare to fight a mortal battle ,or war any longer._

_Merlin , with a sweep of his cloak slipped like mist through the cracks of the walls and past the guards into the Princess Avalon's chambers. The fire torches burned low as he made his way to the wooden cradle the princess laid in. Only a few hours old, Merlin mused. Her destiny was far to great and she knew it not. He looked about the room before lifting her from her cradle. She didn't cry in protest but opened her eyes in enchantment, Merlin smiled but felt realisation hit him when the iris of her eyes flashed from dark blue to a blinding silver. She carries the mark of her Mother and Father for sure,_ He paused. A sudden wave of his hand he was gone.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One.

6th July 2012, Monday 12:09pm, Winchester.

Eve wiped her brow , panting heavily as she continued to shovel the soil of he land over her shoulder. Being an Archaeology student at Winchester University was hard work at times! Her class had been invited to dig around spots in Winchester , her group had been landed with a trench in the University gardens. She was hoping for Winchester Cathedral as she spent most of her time in it and knew it form the back of her hand. Plus it included less hard digging!

Eve was a hardworking, classic nerd-who never took a liking to the physical side of archaeology. Always obsessed with the ancient and medieval world of Britain, she bounced off the walls when she got accepted into Winchester University. Though her parents near fainted at the £12,500 tuition fees per year. But Eve had broken out of her shell while at University and had given in to the experimental side of things. Depends on how far you would go to class experimental, though. Her biggest experiment was her room mate dying her hair from a natural corn blonde to a chestnut brown. And that's as far as it went. Her new brunette look suited her as she had eyes of aqua colour . Most of all she was still a slim size 10 after 2 years of living a hard student life of fattening ready meals and cheap booze.

As she plunged her shovel back into the ground she seemed to strike something hard that didn't feel like a heavy rock, but felt like something wooden. She raised an eyebrow and bent a knee to dig deeper with a smaller spade, she shoved and dusted the dirt off of the top to reveal a wooden texture, old and very out of the times-whatever it was. She stood her ground, pulling at it and fell back with it in her arms, "Whoa!" She panted. Everyone turned to look at Eve, slowly crowding around her as Eve released the item and rose to sitting on her knees.

"What is that?" She heard someone say.

"What did she find?" She heard another say as they slowly crowded around her and formed a circle.

The supervisors pushed through the crowd and gaped in awe. "Is that-"

"A fragment of the Round Table!" gasped one of her supervisors.

"Should we call the news channels?" asked one of the students, eagerly.

"Or even the papers?" asked another.

The supervisors couldn't answer, they were speechless as they snapped on a pair of gloves and observed the artefact with a delicate handling. "This is a fantastic discovery!" gasped Professor Murlough. "Ha! Call the news, papers! Any Media! This one is for the record books!"

That evening Eve retreated from the hot sun and flash of the cameras around her and her discovery to the cool and calm atmosphere of the library. Feeling a need to research more on this Round Table believed to be that of King Arthur's. She knew that his court was near Winchester but not under the University or City.

As she sat musing over the few books she had found her entertaining thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a surprise visit from Prof. Murlough. She suddenly looked up and smiled, "Professor!" she was slightly startled and watched him take a seat. He looked of a grand father, his hair had turned to a silver white and was neatly kept into place, his glasses were small and thin and reminded her of Santa Clause.

"I just came to see how are you. I had thought you would of been out on the town celebrating your discovery." He laughed.

Eve smiled and blushed under his gaze, "I couldn't stand the wildness of the heat out there. Id much more settle for the cooling air conditioning of the library. Plus I wanted to see what there was to read on the Round Table but have found very little." She mused and sat back in her seat, closing the book she had been flicking aimlessly through.

He nodded and a sudden spark ignited in his pale sky blue eyes, "Wait here. I know the perfect book."

She sat up straighter on that note and watched him venture off upstairs into the section marked 'Lecturers Only!' Meaning that the books there were very old and needed to be handled with great care. She watched him vanish amongst the shelves for at least fifteen minutes then reappear carrying a very old , large and thick book under his arm. He carefully laid it upon the table, "If anyone asks, you have my permission. This helped me when I was a student here many, many years ago." He smiled and winked. Eve nodded in thanks and watched him walk into the distant halls of the University.

Eve pulled on a glove and slowly opened the book entitled 'The Ancient Realm and it's Artefacts.' She grinned with excitement at the crisped and worn out with age pages, stained yellow they showed the careful neat ink from a talented hand. Eve followed the penmanship with a light finger, reading to herself "The Round Table. The Table of Knights, Fellowship and A Symbol of Camelot. It is said that when the light of the Full Moon of Avalon strikes upon the centre of the round table the names of the chosen Knights will reveal themselves." A small chuckle escaped Eve, "Hmm."

She stuck her ear phones in and bopped away to the music that filled her ears and closed her eyes. And when she opened her eyes again she found herself falling and landed hard on her buttocks into a grassy green field, "Ow! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Gosh!" She exclaimed as her books hit her when they fell a, she hit them away not really knowing where she was. She made a curtain through her hair , her eyes afraid to peer out . She heard the choppy and disobedient waves crash against the rock beneath her. She could see Grey stones, large and mighty , designed into a ring . She quickly fiddled with her glasses, making sure they were seeing correctly, brushing her untamed curly hair back she stumbled to stand.

"Hmmm. I was expecting the God's to send me someone else." A voiced sounded from behind her. She gasped and turned, "My you are a scrawny little wisp of a thing aren't you." The cloaked figure pulled back his hood, and his shoulders fell, "But I guess you will do. Come. we have many matters to attend to."


	3. Chapter Two

Hey, well im exhausted from my new job, they never stop in there! So I have been working 2 days on this update I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I do read over it but some just escape my eye , I have currently had like 5 hours sleep….so not exactly in an updating mood but it takes my mind off of everything. So-very-tired. I hope you enjoy this as it gives a bit more insight into the characters. This was also 5 pages long!

Enjoy

SS

XOXO

"Who the hell are you?" , It burst from Eve before she could even zip her mouth shut.

The man in the emerald cloak pushed back his hood to reveal a man , to Eve's mind , in his late 30's , middlish height, grey hairs starting to speckle his beautiful head of full dark brown hair, his eyes a faded , bottle green set within a pale sunken skin. He looked like he was in dire need of a strong vodka. The man bowed, mockingly. A shadow crossed his face, "I am , Merlin."

Eve's mouth hit the ground. Bloody Hell! "Merlin? As in Merlin he wizard and all this whooooooooooo whoooooooo stuff?" She asked , hysterically she burst into laughter and rolling around on the floor.

Merlin rolled his eyes and stabbed her with his wooden staff, "Get up."

Eve laughed as she pulled herself from the ground, "Sorry, forgive me, forgive me but this is just way too funny! I am so going to make a killer CD-ROM about this in computer class! Then I'm going to make millions! Which I had my video camera!"

_What the hell have I dragged into this? She is hysterical and like a child! _Merlin cleared his throat, "Eve, control yourself! We have matters of urgency to attend to!"

She looked at him, her blue eyes crossing paths with his green eyes, "I am sorry but this is way too much to comprehend! I must be dreaming!"

Merlin sighed in frustration, "You bloody humans! You are not dreaming! Damn , silly fool of a girl! I brought you here! I asked the Gods to bring you to me!". His hand flew to his temples and he rubbed them impatiently. "But unfortunately the God's brought me you."

If that had been someone from her own time zone who had said that, Eve would have slapped them. But considering this was ,Merlin she grumbled the insult off. "Fine. If you do not want me, I shall be on my way." She started to walk but realised she was on a cliff edge.

_This can not be good!_

_No indeed it isn't!_

_How did you-_

_Heh, I can read people's minds. I can get inside of them._

_Pervert! Get out of mine! Send me back home!_

_I Can't. You see , I am an old man in dire need of help. I may look under 40, but I am dying. King Arthur's happiness and Camelot's lies in shreds. And you, you have been sent to help me._

_Like I said , Merlin. Send me home. I do not want to be here, even as much as my Archaeology side does want to stay, I personally do not want to be the hero in this mission, so if you will kindly ask the God's to find someone else and plonk e back to the little town I came from I would be very very very grateful!_

_The Gods were right, you are a handful. I can not do that , Eve. The God's have chosen you ,Eve. Come._

_My mommy never told me to talk to strangers!_

_I am going to ignore that. Now, come! We have business to see to!_

They rode down the well worn stone path on the horses Merlin had summoned. Eve had many of questions buzzing like a ping pong ball in her mind, she wasn't sure if the grin on Merlin's lips was because he could hear them or because he had found someone to do his dirty work for him. Her main thought was what Camelot looked like. She had read any of books about how glamour's and that it was the shiny , Hollywood of back then. But as they passed the stone walls, climbing over it they stood, and they would see the seven stone towers of Camelot. To Eve, they looked lonely against the grey sky. Thick black smoke climbed from the chimneys and floated over the brown rooftops of the city buildings. No flags of the Great Red Dragon fluttered in the wind . Well this was a major let down. So - primary school lied to her.

"Why does it look so-"

"Miserable?" Merlin finished.

Eve nodded, "Yes, that."

"It has been ten years since the Great King Arthur lost his darling wife, Guinevere to child birth .After that he has remarried , but it is not a happy marriage. He still mourns for his Guinevere and for his child who died shortly after of cot death I think you could call it." Eve noted that there was no feeling to his voice.

"I was always taught that you, Merlin held a grudge against The Queen , Guinevere because she was Arthur's downfall and that Guinevere could never even conceive." Eve said as she looked to the castle in bewilderment. So High school books also lied to her.

If Eve was not mistaken, she caught a small laugh escape Merlin. "Ahhh, yes it is true, Eve. I did hold a grudge against Guinevere. But I never foresaw her death by childbirth. Arthur's happiness is what I strive for. When Guinevere died, Camelot died with him." He drew a sharp breath, " Before you say it, yes Guinevere did fall for Lancelot. But when Guinevere knew she was pregnant, She vowed to me she would never touch Lancelot again. And she didn't."

"So, where do I come in to this?" Eve asked , quickly.

It was a long time before Merlin answered and when he did his features brightened, "Make a friend out of the King. He needs someone to lean on. Someone who can understand him. After all, you suffered a great loss at one point in your life."

Eve's head turned in shock to Merlin. "My mother-I know of loss. But I could never know a King's loss. And besides, wont his new Queen provide the comfort he needs?" she was desperate now to get out of this.

"Ha! Elaine of Gwynedd? She is a blonde fool! She is hot-headed and self-centred. Her father Pellinore was a great man. Who never bore a complaint. T'was grateful for what He had. But Elaine-Well, you will see in time." He spat angrily.

"Sorry, Merlin. I did not wish to anger you-"

He waved her off. They rode to Camelot in silence until they reached the back of the rose gardens. "Now , Eve. You are The Lady Eve. Take this, necklace. ! " Eve nodded and took the necklace, fingering the rough workman ship of what looked like an Emerald cast in Celtic silver work. "Is it an Emerald?"

Merlin shook his head, "Emerald Eye. My tear drops from my sadness for Arthur are in this. Use it wisely, as it has it's own mind if you abuse it. And you will need a new outfit. I don't even know hat that is you are wearing!"

Eve looked over herself, her 'CLASS OF 2008' shirt along with ripped up jeans and ballet style pumps were obviously not in this seasons fashion. Merlin blinked and Eve suddenly had a shoulder less , sapphire blue gown on. "It is known that the King likes the colour Blue." He winked in confidence and was suddenly gone. Eve looked around her, anxiously she decided she could d go back but decided to steer her horse into the direction of the smoke rising in the sky. She was going to enjoy winging this, NOT!

She took a deep breath as she seen the Gated entrance to Camelot through the trees. Exhaling slowly she told her self to buck up. She was doing Merlin and Camelot a favour. There was some good in it. As she and her horse slowly walked onto the cobbled path way she heard a clunking behind her , slowly looking over her shoulder she caught the glimpse of what looked like her four friends! She felt a painful thrust in her chest below where the necklace dangled.

_A woman can not survive without her wardrobe and friends , am I right?_

_Right you are Merlin. But they better treat my friends with respect. And please, lighten up on the thumping, otherwise ill be too sore to breathe , therefore how will I even get a word into Arthur's ear?_

No reply, typical old git she thought suited the frame.

_I heard that._

_You were meant to. And please, do not listen to all of my thoughts. I'm a teenage girl about to be surrounded by young hot knights._

_I can not promise anything._

_Like I said Merlin, pervert._

No reply, she hoped he had been knocked on he head with a brick at that point.

As she approached the gates, the Guards called out "The Lady Eve is here! Open the gates!"

_How did they -Wait Merlin you do not need to tell me. _

Another thump.

_Yes Merlin , I get it._

She rode into Camelot, the people gaped and smiled and the little children waved and ran to her as she passed through, "Please, do not bow. I am as equal as you are." She smiled at how lovely the people in this Kingdom were, but frowned at how downtrodden the towns of Camelot really were. With only Queen Elaine in charge she could see that the town was divided into the Rich and the Poor. "The weak shall rise and the strong shall fall.." She whispered to herself.

She was greeted at the Doors to the Castle by a cluster of servants and a tall , lanky boned Knight who looked nosey as hell. His reddish hair was thinning on his head, he was neatly shaved but he looked tired and haggard. He bowed stiffly, "My Lady , Eve. How good it is to see your lovely face again!" He kept his eyes on the ground but his voice was warm and friendly, he seemed to know her. Maybe this would not be so bad.

"I'm sorry Good Knight. My memory is hazy from travelling. I do not mean to be so rude, but what is your title?" She smiled, Where the hell did that come from?

The knight rose and laughed lightly, "To be rude and insult you could do naught! Sir Kay. You are a funny one, My fellow knight!"

Eve's eyes widened and in an excited, squeaky voice, she said, "I'm a Knight?" She pointed to herself.

Kay's brow rose in suspicion, "Yes.."

_Eve, you must avoid suspicion!_

_No shit, Sherlock._

_I beg your pardon!_

_Never mind, Merlin. I got this._

"Sorry. I have forgotten myself! Must be the daze of travelling and the excitement of seeing all my fellow friends and Good King and Queen again." She said lightly, trying to hide her baffled excitement as to why a woman was a knight!.

"Tis no Bother, My Lady." Kay nodded and laughed shortly. "You are a great jester as well as a great beauty! Come! The court is waiting!"

"Oh, Kay. Sorry but could you make sure my humble servants are placed near my quarters? I think that they are equal to me so I expect no fancy fru fru on y part."

"Indeed , My Lady." He bowed and offered his arm. She slid off her horse gracefully as she could and accepted his arm.

Walking through the castle, it felt damp and cold and smelt of stale dust. This was worse than her experience with cleaning the toilets on her summer jobs! The cracks in the walls were their only source of lighting through the halls, puddles formed in the corners . The stone was as old as Jesus! This place needed to be on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition! They neared a room , the fire torches burned against the walls and gave a bit of life to it. There were a bunch of knights, in one corner of the room and a cluster of young women surrounding what looked like the Queen on one side of the room, and mumbling to himself was what looked like-The King!

Okay, so to start with, she thought, the Knights. They looked decent, neatly shaved , hair trimmed, again decent height, but one thing was missing why were there only a handful? She quickly counted, there were only 7.

This baffled her. And for Seconds, Her gaze quickly travelled to the Queen and her Ladies. The young maidens looked around the age of 14-17. Giddy , full of giggles, springy and growing very annoying with their loud cackling. Even Queen Elaine looked bored of them. Ah, For thirds, Queen Elaine. She was blonde, like he sun, Her eyes were of corn flower blue, and her skin creamy, her body full , curved and it made Eve pretty envious. But she kept on coming back to her eyes. They had such a spark of enthusiasm in them, and each time she looked to Arthur it was clear that that was the man she worshiped, loved and just damn right adored! Yet it was unreturned as it was clear the King refused to acknowledge her. And those eyes grew sad, angry and devastated. Eve , felt for Elaine. She could not be any older than 19 and was so eager to find her love and be Queen, every girls dream, only to crash and burn . At 19 she was still too young and Eve could easily see that she expected more from this life. Too young to handle such a responsibility. A 19 year old made to look and feel like a 29 year old.

Now last but not least, The King. Yes. Hmm. Words could not describe him. He hadn't even acknowledged the doors open and their footsteps. Elaine and the Knights heads certainly popped up. So much for the Arthur loves the colour blue.

"My Lords and Gentle Ladies, King and Queen, My Lady Eve is back from her travels." Kay announced.

Everyone , apart from Arthur looked to the open doors. The Knights had a warm and welcoming smile written in their eyes and on their lips. Queen Elaine blinked twice and turned her attention again to Arthur. Completely ignoring Eve._ Screw her then. I can see why Arthur stays away from her!_

They paused, waiting for the King to great his friend. A knight stepped forward from behind the small group of Knights, he smiled and took Eve's hand, his hands were smooth-surprising for a Knight who wielded a sword knight and day/ His body was muscular but didn't look like he was on any type of steroids to buff up. He wore the plainer outfit of a Knight but wore a tabard , sapphire blue and with the white phoenix rising from its ashes swept into the blue fabric. His eyes were fascinating, a liquid amber to match is long and swept back, like in a panten pro-v advertisement, perfect deep brown locks. His touch was comforting and seemed to ignite a spark in her.

"It is forever a pleasant moment when I see your smile , Eve!" The Knight with bejewelled eyes said, " You must be tried from your travels, please . Sit. I am sure we would all like to hear about your travels and what is happening in Wales!" At that- Elaine sharply turned her head, hope and a longing in her eyes.

The Knight led her to the bench with a beautiful needle work cushion sat, gathering dust. There was something about that cushion she felt familiar with. She shivered it off. She smiled up at them all. Nervously she cursed Merlin. _Help me out here Merlin!_

She cleared her throat, "My journey was long and hard. Wales is in more despair than I thought. The once great and majestic part of Britain is in ruins. The Saxons have invaded, Gwynedd is the only part of Wales to be able to hold the Saxons off. "At this Elaine breathed a sigh of relief. " But if the King was to make an appearance in Wales it may just send the Saxons off running for their mothers!" She laughed, not knowing where it came from. They glanced at The King, not even a flinch. Turning back to her she coughed nervously, "Again, he would need Excalibur. I understand all of this, is bad news, the kingdoms' in Wales are also bickering over petty things. King Perllinore can only hold them off for so long. Northgallis is becoming frustrated-I know it is a small Kingdom but it is still an important Kingdom."

_Score , Merlin! Score!_

_For an old Git I do not shape up too bad, huh?_

The Knights nodded and the handsome one paced back and forth for a long time and then came to Eve's side, she felt a hot flush rise in her body. Wow did he look dishy. She felt her mouth water._ I wonder what he is like under those clothes?_

_Eve! Focus!_

_I am trying! How can I when he will not even look at me? Or anyone for that matter?_

_Concentrate. Do what you must._

_Can I just ask-_

_No._

_Screw you , Merlin._

"My Lord-"

"Please, call me Lance. Like you have always done. No need for formal speech." He smiled the interruption past them, down the stream and out to sea. Eve was drowning in him.

She nodded to hide her blush, "Lance." So this is the Mighty Lancelot ! The Knight in Shining armour , ready to ride in on his noble steed. And a steed he was! _Huba Huba!_

As the discussions were over, they all filed out, except for Arthur, Eve looked back over her shoulder. Finally she caught a glimpse of the Man fingering a silver locket and looking frustrated. "It was Guinevere's Locket." Lancelot whispered, "It is sealed with a magical enchantment even the Lady of the Lake or Avalon as some call it can not decipher what Enchantment grasps it. He is forever trying to open it, reading every book he can on enchantments."

"So that is why he missed my homecoming." Eve whispered. "He loved Guinevere didn't he. "

Lancelot paused and slowly nodded, Eve recognised his own desire and frustration and grief at losing his Guinevere." Yes. He did. And she loved him. As you know she bore him a daughter. Who later died. If the injury was not bad enough, the Gods added insult to it. Rubbed salt in the wound. He is forever Haunted by it. And to be very honest, so is Camelot."

Eve quietly closed the door after her and tried to dip into whatever curtsy she could master, "I must retire for I grow weary with fatigue fro my travels, Great Lancelot."

He nodded and dipped his head in reverence. Eve stepped down the stairs to walk to her chambers when Lances hand gripped her arm , she turned in surprise . His features were soft, "Eve, meet me in the Round Hall tomorrow after the midday feast?"

She nodded "If My Lord wishes."

He nodded and started to head in the opposite direction, "Wait! Lancelot, feast? "

He stopped and turned with a grin on his face, "Why yes-to celebrate your return!"

Eve stood, rooted to the ground while watching him disappear, "In my honour? Whoa."


End file.
